


A Lobster and A Bat Meet At A Hotel.....

by Kelliskip



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Dark elements, Jerry is a dork when he's near David, M/M, jerry x David, jevid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: It is required that everyone is paired with another. If you do not find your match you have no choice but to become an animal of your choosing.  David is now required to do just that or else. Perhaps a certain creature can help him out of this situation.....





	1. Welcome to the Hotel

David stared blankly out the van's window as the moved along the road.  Twelve years or rather eleven months and one week exactly he's been in  relationship, well _was_ in a relationship. Now he must go to the _hotel_ to find a new partner hopefully if not he must become an animal. When he arrive he had to sign paperwork _they didn't even have a bisexual option, I can't even use the tennis court either....pity._ Forty-five days doesn't seem that bad to find a partner plus his brother is here with him, dogs are cute and woman like dogs that could be easy right? _Maybe she has back pain like me too_

Room 101 was small room, not to small where it felt crapped inside. His clothes where the same for most part four identical button up shirts: White and blue, four gray trousers, leather belt, shoes and socks. Only thing that made the room look some what interesting was the tranquilizer gun above his bed and twenty darts on his desk. Other than that everything was bland and boring, it may be for the best. David took a peek out his window to see the recent hunters and their prey about ten or more loners laid limp on the wet ground _Thank god their wore their waterproof ponchos._ David hopes that'll never be him no one wants to be a loner after all. There was a knock at his door a women in a nice suit, followed by waiter and a maid. The woman praised him for having a room with a view, but that's not why she was here. The woman wanted to know what animal David wanted to be if or when he's time is up. David wanted to be a lobster, " When I was young I always liked swimming. The ocean pretty nice as well. Lobsters are fertile for many years." The woman praised him again for picking such a rare animal choice. Before taking her leave, David's right hand was tied cuffed behind his back. " Some people forget having two hands is much easier than one. Enjoy the rest of your day sir."  With that she and the others left leaving David alone with only one arm to use already missing his other arm he could be using.

_It'll only be for tonight and tomorrow can't be that bad I suppose. Wish they at least let me remove my clothes first....._

* * *

* Midnight*

Only the wind  could be heard in the dark woods. That's of course if you ignored the faint plea of someone begging for help. Jerry chuckled staring at the dying body with two tiny holes on their bloodly neck.  Jerry is on vacation figured a change of location would be nice it's been a long long time since he been back in Europe or islands he forgets which.  Looking up he saw a very tall and almost mansion like building. _Wonder if this one came from there._ " Hey guy that building over there what is it?" Jerry looked down for an answer but the person already died, Jerry laughed to himself humans are such fragile  beings. Checking the body the vampire spotted a name tag, apparently this person worked for a hotel one that helps with relationships it seemed (which he assume is that large building in the distance). A dark grin formed as Jerry pocketed the name tag.

**Couples Hotel huh?  I should drop by spice up these hopeless romantics love life.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think? All feedback is welcomed and don't worry next chapters will be much longer then this.  
> Plus Jerry and David cross paths next chapters so there's that :D


	2. The Ghost

Few days have passed and so far David getting used to it so far, he's even made two friends. Robert who has a lisp and John that limps their decent men. David also meet few women, one who has nosebleeds, her best friend, and a older woman with messy hair and butter biscuits not his type but never know tastes can change. Lately the biscuit woman has been talking to David a lot as if they known each other before. _Did she have those two holes on her hand before?_ David brushed it off, he would tell the lady to leave him alone but doesn't have the heart too. Her hunting streak is not so good if you don't capture at least one loner your days remain unchanged. David feels bad for her, he could visit her room like she suggested.  " You know I'm really glad I'm talking to you, if I wasn't I probably kill myself. Jump out one of windows on the third floor perhaps." David said nothing too deep in thought about her words. Now he thinks about it this is his second time of her speaking with him.

_She must have me mistaken with someone else maybe....._

* * *

 As she walked slowly in the hallway she had mange to find some booze and now she's bit drunk. There was a light tap near by, topping her movements she looked to her left seeing a shadowy figure outside in the dark. " Who could that be?" She said out loud, the figure waved wanting her to come over. Once by the door she had to rub her eyes, " You...D-David was it? What are you doing out here?" Opening the door quickly she let told him to come in. " _Thanks looked like it was about to rain out there."_   How odd David sounded different almost American like maybe it was the booze getting to her. She couldn't put her finger on it but David's appearance looked different too oh well it's late after all. 

" Would like to stop by my room David? You must be hungry after your walk. I have biscuits if that's alright."

" _Sounds good lead the way."_

Jerry was amazed how easy this was getting in.  Didn't even have to rip someone's throat..... _not yet anyway._   Now this women who obliviously smells like beer is bringing him to her room offering something to eat. _Jerry you lucky bastard._   Jerry was curious this woman keeps calling him David he have to meet this _David_ fella. He made a mental note for this man to be his next meal. The vampire long forgotten how he looks but if this women thinks he someone else it's possible to take the others identity for a while. " Oh David you're so pale and your clothes are different too, home sick by chance? I get homesick time to time my husband said always bring something that reminds you of home but lets not talk about him." She kept talking and it was getting rather annoying honestly however Jerry can't kill her too soon for that. Instead he grabbed her hand biting into the flesh. " oH David! I didn't pegged you for a straightforward man!" She moaned as Jerry drank blood which didn't last long the taste was mediocre at best. He wiped his mouth with his hand bored out his mind, the woman looked like she was about to speak again so using his speed he hit the back of her neck causing her fall unconscious.  Jerry didn't bother placing her in bed she was drunk after all.

" Now who do I need to find to see this David guy."

* * *

 David was sitting outside with John and Robert talking mostly about who they hope to be with some day. " Hey David you know I been hearing there's another you in the hotel." John said changing the subject. "Really is he new here?" David asked curious about this _rumor_. " See that's the thing, if so we would've saw him during the introduction. People think he's a ghost maybe someone that didn't survive the transformation. And so far they only see him at night isn't that weird." David didn't say a word not really phased by it. In theory makes sense someone in the past looks like him and _didn't make it_. Suppose said ghost is now appearing again because he's here. " Have any of you noticed some of the guest having bite marks on them?" John asked tapping his limp leg. " Mostly women couple of men funny enough they don't remember. Don't worry David nobody blamed you thankful could just be a mosquito or some native bug here." John said with reassurance, David was now fully curious about this  _twin ghost_. A memory came to mind, one of the nightly balls everyone had the same thing one but David swore there was a man in the corner with an entirely different outfit. A gray t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots how no one noticed was beyond him. David signed disappointed he couldn't recall the face. " Any idea how you find this ghost?" David asked, the three went silent all in deep thought. Robert cleared his throat clearly he must have known something. " If I tell you guys keep this secret okay and you didn't hear this from me." Robert whispered and motion the other men got close. " I hear the hotel manger is looking into who this person is she thinks it's loner that snuck in. But here's the bizarre part they check all cameras even the ones that have the  marks nobody appears with them. One maid said on one of the cameras a door opened then closed yet no person. Scary isn't it this place might be cursed." David wanted to asked another question but an siren erupted meaning it was time to hunt again. Sad he felt it was best to just dropped the subject.

*later*

David signed walking to his room tonight's hunting was very tiring he needed a shower and back massage. He mange to capture two loners so two days added so wasn't a complete let down. Once inside his room he looked down seeing his brother didn't greet him which was strange he had the strangest feeling someone was watching him.

" Hello David."

Turning on the lights and turning around there was a pale man siting in his chair petting his brother's head. This pale man looked very much liked him wearing the same outfit he saw in the ballroom. " Why don't you have a seat you looked exhausted." David mumbled an 'okay' dropping his things and sat on his bed. The room was quiet, David take a glance at his _twin_ for a second or two quickly look back at his feet and hands. " Sorry about that guy forgot my manners names Jerry. I have to say room not bad too old for my tastes." Jerry said chuckling eyes not leaving David's. " Are you a ghost by chance?" David blurted out mostly likely due to him being nervous and high chance he could die...maybe. Jerry titled his head and smirked getting up, David gulped when ice cold hands touched his face. " Not a ghost guy, I'm something way cooler and far more interesting this bizarre  place." David held his breath when he saw fangs appear inside Jerry's mouth. Jerry laughed causing a chill to run down David's spin he pushed the man down so he's laying on his back. " Do you plan to kill me my chance?" David asked finally able to speak just regretting his choice of words. A clawed hand grabbed his neck the other taking his glasses off to place upon his. " Hmm don't know yet, have to sleep on it.  But can't do that on an empty stomach. David let out a voiceless yelped as pointed teeth entered in his neck his body felt completely frozen it was painful and somehow pleasurable. Jerry moaned as he licked the remaining blood off David getting off of him he licked his hand to clean the blood off. David just stared whole body drained in need of rest. " Can...my glasses...please..." Jerry laughed at the odd request shrugging he took of the glasses and placed them back on David's face.  _Yeah I'm going keep this one for while._

" Well David it's late so I'm going to leave make sure to drink plenty of orange juice tomorrow okay. Oh and thanks for the drink."

David eyes where getting heavy as Jerry walked to his door to leave. _God I hope this is dream when I wake up_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just going to get dark and weird from here on


	3. Mine

*Ding* " Good morning room 101 you have 40 days left. After breakfast please see the hotel manger." * Ding*

 David woke up wincing at the sudden neck pain rubbing it he felt a bruised spot. _JERRY!_ Rushing to the bathroom he looked in the mirror to see the side of his neck covered in dry blood and two tiny holes.  David was speechless because last night wasn't a dream it was real, Jerry not shared his face and was not _human_ , and now he has to face the hotel manger because of him. He wished they had scarves for him to wear anything to cover the bite mark, David washed his neck quickly to rid the blood. _Oh god what would Robert and John think? What would anyone think!?_

" Sir it's time for breakfast please head to the dinning area while I clean your room, thank you."

David heard a female voice most likely the maid, he sighed in frustration knowing there's no way around this.

" Yes I'll be out shortly just needed to wash up!"

* * *

 David didn't dare remove his eyes from his plate. He was well aware all eyes were on him even from the heartless woman sitting behind him. If this was a normal dinning hall there be whispering and gossip about him, surprisingly he's thankful for this place not being normal. " Excuse me sir the hotel manger would like to see you now." David looked up to see a young pale man dressed as a waiter with a blank stare. _" Don't forget to drink plenty of orange juice."_ David eyed the glass by his hand he drank it all in one gulped and got up to follow the waiter. Eyes followed his movement until they could no longer follow. _I hope I'm not in trouble...._

" Good morning David, first let me assure  you are not in trouble. I just liked to ask a few questions that's all. David sighed in relief at least on the inside the questions that are soon to come made him nervous. " It seems we have an unexpected _guest_ at the hotel, a very sneaking one at that. _Who_ ever this person is has been...biting the residence as of late.  You being the most recent." David lowered his head  why couldn't last night be just dream was beyond him. " Do you remember anything from last night David?" _Yes I do all of it. Male same height as me, pale skin, more built body. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, black jeans and boots. His not human that's for sure._ " I'm sorry I don't. All I can remember is walking into room, something grabbing my neck and then I fell asleep." The hotel manger looked at her partner then back at David, she sighed with disappoint. " Well if you remember anything, **see** anything please let me or the staff know immediately. Enjoy the rest of your day." David got up little to quickly and soft 'thank you' he just wants to be away from wondering eyes for a while.  _Wait._ David looked up to see he was nowhere near his room nor floor in fact he never been to this section of the hotel before. The area looked new like most likely a new addition to the hotel, odd there wasn't any windows in site. In mere seconds something grabbed his arm yanking him into dark room.

" Morning guy, have sit for me." Jerry said as he pushed David to sit on the sofa and turned on the lamp to reveal himself. Jerry could smell fear and panic on David as he eyed the man up and down. " The hotel manger spoke to me asking about you," David blurted out which made Jerry chuckled at the comment. " Oh? What did you tell her?" Jerry already knew the answer he just wanted to hear David say it.  Since being at the hotel, the vampire made sure to erasure his prey memories after feeding from them, everyone expect David of course just to see what _could_ happen. " No I said I didn't remember you're not going to kill me right?" _Atta boy._ Jerry climbed on top David's lap to sit on placing his arms on the other shoulders. In all honesty the vampire was quite intrigued with the pudgy man the report on him and this whole place in itself was fascinating. This bizarre place it's require everyone is in a relationship  **no matter what** if not they're turned into animals. Poor David wife cheated on him and now he has to go through this, _life sure is bitch aint it._ Everyone also has to find someone that share same thing with the other which Jerry think is bullshit  but also hilarious.  After pondering the question David asked he finally had an answer, " Nah I'm not going to kill you. You're mine now and I'm not going to let you go. So stop looking for a someone cause he's right here in your lap. **Got it**?" Jerry looked into David's eyes studying his expression he was overwhelmed Jerry moved his hand to bite his finger, blood leaked out so he rubbed it on the bite wounds healing it instantly.  " There all better." He said kissing David's forehead. " You can go now looks like you have a busy schedule. Catch you later **David** " The man got up rushing out the room, Jerry didn't follow still day light after all.

 _Hmm  I wonder how I'll get rid of_ _unneeded competition._

 


	4. Yours

_**You're mine now and I'm not going to let you go.** _

**_Mine now...._ **

_He just claimed me as his..._

David rubbed his now healed neck very confuse at this sudden turn of events. One hand he's _glad_ someone wants to be with him become his partner. On the other hand this made things even more complicated, risker even. _Could they change my status to homosexual by chance? I can't tell them my match is a trespasser._ David frowned he should be mad that Jerry possibly made things worse for him maybe they can talk again tonight to fix it or something. " Afternoon David." Looking up it was the biscuit woman again, David groaned on the inside not in the mood for whatever she has to say. " Mind if I seat by you?" She asked taking a seat by him thank god for single chairs and so much hidden away from others. On second thought at least it's not John or Robert right now. " I want to say I'm sorry. This whole time I thought....BUT let's start over get to know each other again! Or-or we can skip that and just have sex. I'm good with fellatio and anal is fine to." David didn't look at her she finally realized that him and Jerry are not the same. At least she's not bugging Jerry anymore that made David smile for a moment then frowned. The last thing he wants is someone else with Jerry he choice  him after all, he's **his**.

" Maybe some other time if that's okay with you."

" Oh yes that's alright just give me a call or come to my room I don't mind I'll always be waiting!"

" K well goodbye."

David got up to leave his quiet spot not giving the woman chance to say goodbye back.

* * *

 

" So you don't remember at all?"

" No."

" Not even his face?"

" No nothing sorry."

 " Ah did it hurt?"

" Yes...when I woke up anyway. It's gone now I guess it disappears after some time."

His friends lend in closer to eye his neck nodding their head seeing no mark in sight. " Did you see the new comers today one girl has  limp." David said changing the subject, " Just a sprained  ankle she'll be walking fine in few days." John said in frustration the chances of finding another with a limp in this place is low just like finding someone with a lisp, near sighted, or even back pain. The three signed in unison not fair finding someone that shares the **exact** same thing as you. _Those  sharing the same face_ count? David got up to excuse himself saying he's going to call it a night. Before doing that he needs to give someone a little visit....

Walking down the dark hallway, David stayed close to the wall not wanting to trip.  No point in calling for Jerry the man is sure to find him. " Sup guy nice to see you again. I was thinking about you." A cold hand held his pulling him into a room with low lighting this time it was a bedroom.  David looked around nothing too out of the ordinary minus a few blood stains on the floor. David place his blazer on the bed and sat down after, Jerry walked over handing him a green apple. " So how was your day? Nobody gave you trouble right?" Jerry asked in a serious tone David shook his head which seemed to ease the man- _creature?_   "I think we are a match." David said rubbing his thumb over the green fruit Jerry arched his eyebrow confused. " What I mean is um-we look the same face wise which makes us compliable to date each other." Jerry looked at David for moment before laughing out loud which confused the hell out of David this was a serious topic at hand.  " Ah David stuff like this makes me like you more and more you know. "  He moved closer to David as where both hands and knees are touching. " You aren't seriously letting this hotel shit get to you right?" David dropped his head bit ashamed all of this was silly seeing it from a different point of view but here he is in a hotel trying to get into a new relationship. " Well it's not easy when there's a time limit, having to shoot others to gain more time. If I don't find someone I'm finished." Jerry frowned hearing the pain and sadness in David's voice choking up, now he's crying which wont do at all. Removing David's glasses placing them on the nightstand Jerry cupped his face using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

" Hey why are you crying you found someone remember it's me. I'm **yours and you're mine."**

" Really that's good r-really it is but...."

" But what guy?"

" You're not exactly a welcome guest here. Maybe if you join the hotel tell them what animal you be and stuff. That whole ghost rumor shouldn't bring to much attention towards you."

David suggested, Jerry let out a huff shaking his head David took the hint. " Sorry guy but last thing I want to do is be stuck in this shit hole also sunlight isn't really good for me. Plus I'm already an animal _sort of_. " That got David's curiosity again, " Let's say I'm a like a bat a vampire bat to be more specific just not tiny and least hairy."  Jerry replied taking a bite out of David's apple. " Hmm guess it wouldn't work out then. A lobster and a bat can't really be together I suppose." David said with disappointment causing Jerry to stare at him then laugh. " Heh you're not a lobster though you're still human so relax know issues at all. And a lobster seriously? Why not a wolf or a shark I pick a shark those things a cool a great white shark matter of fact." David smile hearing Jerry go on and on about sharks stating many facts about them it was wonderful thing to witness.

" Can I kiss you?"

"....of fucking course you can!"

Just like that David was kissing Jerry loving ever second of it. It felt like forever kissing someone again even reminded him of his college days. David moan when Jerry pushed his tongue inside his mouth something sharp poked his lip. Opening his eyes he saw lusty ink black ones, Jerry smirked removing moving his head and began kissing David's neck. David moaned arched his head so Jerry have better access.

" David? David are you there I heard a noise."

The two froze staring at the door, Jerry growled pissed they were interrupted. " **Who the fuck is that?** " He hissed by no means angry at David of course.  _Oh god why is she her!? How did she find me?_   " David are you in here? Can I come in?" David's eyes widen hearing the door knock he looked at Jerry with concern.

" I swear I don't know how. I-"

"  **Do you like her."**

" No. Never did honestly I wish she disappear. "

" **That what you want?"**

" ....y-yes. Yes this is what I want."

" **Then your wish is my command."**

Jerry got up within a blink of an eye the door was opened of course it was that biscuit woman. Not giving her the chance to react he grabbed by the hair tossing her away from the room **hard**. The woman looked at him in shock, " D-Da-" Jerry covered her mouth with his clawed hand not giving a damn that she struggled causing her face to bleed, she had no right having David's name in her pitiful mouth.  Looking over his shoulder to looked at David who stood at the doorway. A dark grin formed as he looked back at the woman crying and trying to scream for help. Making eye contact she froze her body going limp as if in a trance.

 **" Take the hint David never liked you nor cares about you. He's not yours, he's mine so give up already. You're wasting  time with someone that never gave a damn about you in the first place. So do everyone a favor and just disappear tomorrow okay?"** She nodded her head understanding his words not sure why tears rolled down her eyes. Jerry flashed a fang grin inching his head closer to her ear to whisper. " **Now be a good girl and go to your room. By the way tomorrow you will remember all of this when you disappear. Now go."** Letting go of her face the woman got up not even giving  glance  Jerry nor David. Jerry walked back over to David who was a bit pale so he hugged him for comfort.

" T-thank you."

" No problem whatever you want I'll take care of it. Just ask and it's done."

" Okay I'm going to go now. Goodnight see you tomorrow."

" Night."

David kissed Jerry's temple before walking away. In the back of his mind he wondered if the woman would be okay what Jerry said doesn't get to her to much.

The following morning the woman jumped out her window, room 180 they think if she jumped from a higher floor she wouldn't have suffered.  Her screams were loud filled with agony being heard everywhere at the hotel, there was blood and biscuits on the stone ground. David walked by with his golf clubs in hand as her crying got louder not wanting  to stop he kept moving heading to his room. Once inside his phone was blinking red he had a voicemail.

**One message**

_Hello You're probably in the bathroom, that's why you can't here the phone ring. Nothing like a cold shower in the morning. Well I'll call you a little bit later after you finished your shower. We'll talk later. Bye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry will do anything for David :)


	5. Heartless

As days passed on David and Jerry spent a lot of time together, at least when David was able to sneak away. Jerry would ask David before he left that they just leave the hotel however the man just brush the suggestion off. The vampire figured David might just let his days pass and when the time is up they'll leave. _But why can't we do it now?_ Getting bored Jerry left his hiding spot heading to the woods the hotel was doing their night hunting so now was a good time to grab a drink _didn't matter **who** be his drink_.  He thought about waiting for David to return so he can feed from him however the man would be pretty exhausted from the hunt he sometimes wouldn't stop by for a goodnight.

_" If I catch loners then more days are added doesn't matter how many..."_

Jerry smile, David has 28 days left if he can't catch loners then that'll speed up the process of leaving this placed.  Sniffing the air the vampire smelt someone was running towards him. Getting behind a tree he stuck his leg out tripping the person to fall, sounded like a bone might be broken too. Stepping away from the trees, Jerry got closer to get a better look at his prey. Young woman wearing a gray waterproof poncho, jeans, and worn out sneakers face completely terrified it didn't help when he grabbed her messy long hair. "P-Please-nO! Don't turn m-me in!" Jerry laughed making the girl sob she tired fighting back but her kicks were pointless against someone like him. Pining her against a tree  biting her neck draining her completely as the body when limp he tossed her corpse to ground with no care in the world.

" David? This....this is new. However I think she should've suffered more"

Jerry turned his head slightly to see who the stranger was, of course this person knows David which won't do at all. It was woman with an accent and very short orange hair, wearing a black jacket, flower dress, and black rain boots holding a tranquilizer gun. She held a dark smirk eyeing the body on the ground Jerry was curious of her but kept his distance feeling best to leave while he can. " Do what you want with the body I don't care. My advice kill them with your bare hands next time."

_That woman gives me a bad feeling I hope she stays far away from David._

* * *

 " I think we are a match."

David had to do a double take this woman who is utterly heartless just said they are a match.  Here he was sitting in the hot tub with her thinking she choked to death but it was staged. His mind was running rapid as her stare burn into his, " Yes I think so too." _Shit shit shit! David what have you done!?_ " That's good I wasn't sure about you at first. When that woman jumped out the woman I wondered if it was you. Then I say you kill that loner and now this. Yes we are meant for each other." She said with actually glee in her voice. David just nodded his head. _Jerry has to know about this..._

Jerry never found out sadly. David and the woman now share a woman together everyone now sees them as a couple. Worse of it all he can't seem to sneak away from her at all. David's concerned yet also scared what Jerry may- **will** do to him.  For now all David could do was pretend to not have feelings for anyone which was hard thing to do believe it or not. It hurt a little on the inside ignoring the little friends he had. Kicking John's daughter in the leg we wanted to say sorry just to risky to say around **her.** David and the heartless even started having sex thought the man didn't mind it's been a long time having sex with someone. Funny he couldn't help but think of taking Jerry from behind, his pale back exposed for him to kiss, bite even knowing Jerry would encourage it.

" What was that noise? Did you say something?"

" N-no."

" Mind if we fuck in a position where I can see your face?"

" S-sure."

 _Did she noticed? God I hope she didn't._ David just had to keep pretending maybe tomorrow he'll ask if he can walk his brother by himself for a bit maybe just maybe he can see Jerry again explain this _situation_. That morning his brother was killed by that heartless women. Only reason because she knew he was lying he never wanted to be with her in the first place damn it. His brother, the only family he has left never mind he was turned into a dog was now gone for good. The heartless woman made him die slowly too which was like twisting a blade in his chest. One most be truly cruel to not cry over their dead relative.

" Everyone knows a relationship can't be built on lie. Now you must get what you deserve."

" W-what's the punishment for this?"

" You get into an animal no one wants to be."

The two walked down the stairs heading to the hotel manger's office. David elbowed the awful woman and ran to one person that can get him out this hell. He hope-no-was positive she would follow him. _Please be there please!_ He was so close to the door that Jerry should be in so close David hand was on the handle to turn. " HOW DARE YOU!" The woman got ahold of his leg pulling him from the door now on his stomach. Turning around quickly she was about to punch him expect that punch never came because now she's dead with her head rolling across blue carpet hallway.  David was painting heavily, eyes staring at the headless corpse still twitching his eyes slowly  moving up he say Jerry eyes ink black, fangs and claws out very much pissed off.

"Jerry I-"

" **Quiet! Listen to me and listen well David. You're going to leave this hotel don't look back, run into the woods. You will wait for me and stay hidden when night falls do you understand?"**

" Y-yes. I just-"

" **Go now!"**

Not saying another word David got up and ran as fast as he could. Never turning his head to check if someone anyone followed him. Lord knows how long he ran, David's legs were now feeling weak he had to stop to rest surely he was deep in the woods. Going behind a tree back hitting the truck David's eyes felt heavy.

_Just a little rest...that's all....Jerry will be here soon...I hope he'll understand...._


	6. The L word

He should have killed him, killed him right after he beheaded that bitch. Jerry still _cares_ about David he spared the man so he escape even if he felt betrayed. _What's the point saying you're mines when you run off with her._ When night came around Jerry found David sleeping on a bile of leaves, the vampire pounder if he just snap the man's neck just to end it all. Instead he carried David to an empty shed in the middle of the woods not to far from the hotel yet not close to the city. Jerry will admit to himself that David was originally going to be his for some time, if things got to out of hand he just end it move one with his day. Expect Jerry didn't want to let David go at all keep him close by a much as possible and never leave his side. Back at the hotel when David didn't visit him got worried panicked even concerned that he got caught they turned him into a animal. When he got word of David finding his _match_ he was speechless. Jerry should've been angry killed everyone in the hotel it's just when he saw that women with David it was more of being heartbroken. Over 400 years Jerry **never** felt like this before so why did it hurt so much?

_It can't be lo-oh David what have you done to me?_

David woke up surprised he's not in the woods anymore and that Jerry was sitting next to him. " Hey guy." David didn't move nor say anything he let Jerry placed his glasses on his face. The two just stared at each other in silence not sure what to do now. Jerry has to be pretty pissed at him for what he did, _if I die tonight then I'm okay with that....that's fair._ " I'm sorry. I know it doesn't excuse what I did but missed you, being with her was a mistake not that I loved her. Let alone liked her from the start." David meant what he said positive his apology wasn't _the best_ if anything he hopes they can at least be friends still. Jerry is all he has nows, one thing being an animal but he refuses to be alone again nobody likes to be alone. " She-she killed my brother Jerry she thought I wouldn't care. I'm glad you killed her I just wish Bob didn't have to go that way." David's eyes began to water remembering the blood in the bathroom and his brother lifeless stare. He hopes that women rots in hell getting the punishment she deserves. David open his eyes feeling cold arms wrapped around him, Jerry was hugging him tightly as if he think David would leave him again. So David hugged him back to rid that thought.

" Don't worry about it guy. Sorry about your brother."

" So you're not mad at me?"

" A little bit I missed you David. Time moves fast for someone like me but without you felt slow as hell. Just promise you wont do it again, okay?"

" I promise. Are we still...?"

Jerry cupped David's face giving him a kiss hoping that would answer the question. Jerry deepen the kiss pulling David closer enjoying the moan he heard from David he wants to hear more from him. David yelped when sharp teeth nipped the side of his neck, Jerry chuckled as he started making  hickeys on David's neck making sure if anyone saw them they know David is his. David lightly pushed Jerry to lay on his back, pushing his shirt up David placed light kisses on Jerry built chest. " Keep going." David smiled moving his head lowered towards Jerry's belt undoing it with one hand while using his teeth to unzip his jeans. The vampire almost choked seeing the action, " Well you're just full of surpi- **AH!"** David winched a little feeling claws on his head it oddly turned him on. He smirked as he stroked Jerry's cock impressed by the size and intrigued the man goes commando. _Been while let's see if I still go it_.  Jerry hissed with pleasure when David kissed the tip of his head pleased by the reaction David began blowing Jerry sending the man over the edge. The vampire clawed the floor and wall not wanting to hurt David too much couldn't help but thrust his hips causing David to gag a little but he kept going.

"Holy shit!-aH! I love you so much." David removed his mouth at the words he just heard. He didn't get the chance to reply due to someone banging on their door....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockblock by the door ( I'm sorry but not really)


	7. Loners

The two looked at each other wondering what they should do. The banging continued then stopped followed by door being kicked opened. Three people wearing gray water ponchos walked in, the left a middle age man, the right a young woman around 18 or 19, in the middle a woman with short length pale orange hair face stern and cold. She stared at David studying him, David turned his head seeing Jerry was no longer next to him. _Jerry where did you go?_

" Hello."

" H-hello. I'm sorry I didn't know with this was your place I'll go now-"

" Are you from the hotel? Did you escape?"

The woman asked still studying him. David gulped and slowly nodded his head. " Are you alone?" David wondered that Jerry wasn't in sight wherever he went but last thing he wants to do is lie again not after yesterday. " For the moment yes...my partner we went out to find us move." Everyone eyes widen even the women which David assume was the leader was also shocked. " What? You mean you escaped the hotel with your partner? I-I didn't think that was possible." The man said amazed by this, the leader however didn't seem to pleased which concerned David deeply. "Are you sure? Who's to say your partner didn't leave you. Giving away your location now as we speak do you really trust them?" David was now the one frowning, he was confused why she say such things Jerry wouldn't abandon him not after they _almost_ made up. _No he wouldn't do that I'm his and he's mine..._ " I trust him. He's very protective of me so the chances of that is very low." Maybe possessive was better word but it got his point across. Now he wishes for them to just leave for their sakes.

" Very well, I would say you two could join us but relationships are forbidden both of you would either have to break up or suffer the consequences.  Best of luck and please stay out our way. Goodbye." The other left out first, before the leader followed she gave David a hug and then she left closing the door behind her. David finally took exhaled glad the loners were gone, right on cue Jerry jumped down landing on his feet not making a single sound it was eerie. " About time, bummer they killed our mood. Can you believe she think I turn you in, I may be cruel but I'm not heartless like that other dumb bitch." David mouth twitched almost forming a smile but died quickly having thoughts again about the women and his brother Jerry noticed that cupping David's face. " Hey guy don't worry about okay.  Look soon as we leave this crazy country, I'll get you new dog or whatever pet you want. They can be like your new baby sibling or something." David looked at Jerry the offer was sweet, he loved to leave this place for good but  escaping the hotel is like being a wanted man. Even when they get to the city they'll be question about their proof as a couple, let alone Jerry can only go outside at night."

" Davy relax we're getting out, find  plane tickets book it to Vegas!"

" No I get that it's just...that's going to be difficult that's all."

" Don't worry about that I have an idea make this easier for both of us."

* * *

 Jerry watched the two women speak in French.  Who would've thought there was an insider in the hotel, one that he happen to feed from. It was good information to know the maid clearly was the provider for the loners now all she needs to do is provide for him and David, one last mission as she said. Who knows if they do as their told nobody might not die....maybe. " Evening ladies can you spare few minutes of your time?" Jerry asked sitting between the two on the log not really caring if he interrupted their conversation.  The leader was shocked seeing Jerry she jumped up grabbing the maids hand pulling her away from him. " You! What is this why do you look different? Is this some joke!?" Jerry chuckled already feeling his fangs itching to poke out but he regain control on them. " The guy you found in the shed yeah I'm his partner. I was wondering if you can help us-" The two ran off, Jerry sighed to himself and here he was being nice and friendly.

 _Oh well_  , _running_ _make things more fun_

The leader ran with the maid close by her side, this _man_ couldn't possibly be working with the hotel-no he wasn't at all something else entirely so what the hell did he want with them? Not paying attention the leader smacked into something hard and cold making her fall back looking up it was _him_. " RUN!" She shouted to the maid at least it'll by her time to warn the others.....or  just find her grave now. " **Oh no you don't** " Jerry grabbed the maid's arm yanking it towards him not caring that he popped it out her socket. The leader tried crawling away to escape but no avail he just placed his foot on top her leg stepping on it **hard**.  

" UGH! What the fuck you want with us!?"

" **Well really I just need her. She's good at getting you things so figure I borrow her to get me something nothing much really.** "

The maid sobbed scared what he wanted but not like she had a choice in the matter. " W-what e-exactly do you need?" Jerry smiled, _smart girl_ , " I need plane tickets two to Vegas or really anywhere not here."  The maid frown looking at the leader, the task was nearly in possible. She can't afford them such a thing let alone steal them. Besides she's only an insider getting thing from and only the hotel. " I'm sorry but I can't there's no way I can-" Jerry covered her mouth annoyed she wasn't much help at all. He eyed the leader not even aware she was punching his leg so he let her go. Dropping the maid roughly he picked the leader up by her hair. " **Well?  Come on you must know something. Don't play dumb David saw you leaving the woods dressed nice so talk."** The leader said nothing growling he stared into her eyes causing her body to go limp and stare back into his. " **There that's better now answer my question."** She nodded her head and finally she spoke, " My parents I'm sure I can convince them to get tickets for me say it's for me and a friend. If you want first class they wouldn't mind paying." Jerry smiled happy that him and David can go somewhere else now. 

" Actually I have a few requests so listen closely got it."

* One day later*

" Davy breath please and quiet worrying."

" I'm trying Jerry really I am but-"

" But nothing we're almost on the plane look we even have first class."

" It's not that Jerry it's well wouldn't I be a wanted man going into another country?"

Jerry looked at him so that what was bugging him so much. He doubts these nutcases would try searching for him,  nobody has question them so far. He even had David and the leader 9still under his control) go to his house grabbing passport smooth sailing from there. However if David was still concerned about  covering his tracks there was so something he could do....But that can wait they have a long flight and all Jerry wants to dois sleep and cuddle with David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter


	8. Fin

Everything felt like some weird dream to David a very long and surreal dream at that. The hotel-no the country he  lived in was an  awful nightmare in itself, oh well that life is forgotten minus his brother.  Not only did he get out but he also found a partner in the process, a partner that is  a vampire.  A smiled formed on his face he had to be the luckiest guy in the world.  Next to him Jerry head was on his chest it was cute never thinking he be the cuddlier type but that was perfect for David anyway because he likes to cuddle. However there's still something plaguing David's mind....

" What's wrong Davy you feel tense?" David smirked at the pet name, figures Jerry is never truly a sleep. " I'm just wondering...-never mind." Jerry shifted his body still laying down but so he can look David in the eyes. " If it's about work or something relax it's covered I have you covered. I have enough money to spoil the both of us." David chuckled at the gesture it reminded him that the vampire plans on getting him a new _sibling_. " It's not that- it's I guess about **you** really." Now Jerry was the one to tense up not sure where or what exactly David means about him. " Well you're a vampire and I'm human. I very much like to stay with you forever it's just you know." Jerry got up completely grabbing hold of David's hand.  " I guess we both had this in mind heh. Easy solution to this, I make you a vampire  if you're okay with that your choice." Jerry finished a little excited that David brought it up. David just nodded his head humming, " I'll have to think about it I guess. Thank you Jerry." That's all David said before leaving the room.

_Is this the only way? To be with him forever..._

Another week has passed ever since David brought up being a vampire. Down side it seems he's avoiding Jerry or at least the subject anyway, Jerry didn't like that. Jerry could go the easy way hypnotize David and spite out what's bugging him but he won't never do that to him. A relationship is built on trust last thing the vampire needs to do is ruin that. _Think Jerry how to get Davy to talk._ Speaking of Jerry heard David coming near his room, he smiled and embraced David as soon he came into the bedroom.  " Hey guy I was just thinking about you." David chuckled at the comment because Jerry is always thinking of him. " Jerry about being a vampire does it hurt when you know...." Jerry let go of David to look at him grinning, David arched his eyebrow confused and slightly afraid.

" Hey guy relax turning process isn't that bad not even that painfully."

" Is it now?"

" Yes. I bite you inject my venom into you, heart beat slows down an hour or so later you're a vampire. Wake up like you had a long nap."

'Oh' was all David said it didn't sound to bad plus knowing Jerry he make sure David isn't hurt at all for the most part. David looked at Jerry seeing the happy grin on the vampire face, _if I'm like him we'll be together no issues at all_.

" It'll just feel like a long nap?"

" Sting a bit at first but you'll be asleep by then. Trust me I'll take extra care of you."

" Okay. Then this should be fine you can turn m-"

Jerry was kissing David who couldn't help but kiss back wrapping his arms around Jerry. David had to pull to his dislike breathing wont be an issue after this. Jerry took hold of David's hand pulling him to the bed so he sit on David's lap. He took his glasses off stroking his face down to his neck.

" **Deep breaths. Close your eyes. Clear your mind. And relax."**

* * *

" Have you found anyone yet?"

"  No nobody yet which sucks. But the hunting is helping, gives me more time."

" Lucky! At this point I have a better chance being with the supposed ghosts here.....THAT'S IT!"

" What's it?"

" You know the ghosts that are twins. IF you have a bite mark on your neck or anywhere that means you'll find love. At least that's what one of the residents said on their last day."

" You're being silly."

" BUT IT'S TRUE! And I know where we can find them. After tonight's hunt meet me at my room okay?"

" Fine you owe me for this."

*later*

" This place looks so new yet untouched why?"

" From what I heard this section was going to be a new addition but it's been cut off because of an _accident_."

" Accident? W-what happen?"

" A couple one of the partners ran away but the other didn't want them to leave. The one trying to make the other stay...their head was cut clean off. Some say they're a ghost now maybe the other twin."

" That's....that's awful. Why on earth would someone run away from their partner/'

" **Because  I never loved her and she killed my brother."**

**" So I tore that bitch head off. But relax ladies we're not going to hurt you just need drink and we'll be on our way."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this fic and David is a vampire :D Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
